This project investigates personal assistance for the independent living of severely disabled persons. In particular, it studies the nature of the relationship between these individuals and their personal assistants, or attendants. Using grounded theory, a qualitative inductive approach, it derives its data through interviews with the observations of a sample of 20 disabled persons and their various paid helpers. This research method allows for a study of the unique relationship between attendants and attendees, or those attended, highlighting such issues as roles of the former, effects on the latter, and sources of satisfaction and stress to both. A major focus concerns the dynamic interactions between the two parties, as well as their respective perspectives on the arrangement. In addition, this project seeks to further understanding of the manner in which the two parties together--the one as an extension of the other-- work to manage disability and perform activities so essential for independent living. As such, this research effort attempts to shed insights into the nature of care in terms of both process and outcome, as well as to contribute to the development of more effective and responsive programs and policies for the provision of home and community services. These matters apply to a wide range of persons of varying ages with disabilities of all sorts.